Into the Fire
by SeaChanter
Summary: A celebration for Jacob and the Tok'ra Selmak's Blending


Title: Into the Fire 

Author: SeaChanter 

Categories: Drama/Romance 

Rating: T 

Pairing: Sam/Martouf 

Spoilers: The Nox, Brief Candle, In the Line of Duty, The Tok'ra I & II. 

Season: Season 2 

Summary: A celebration to honor Jacob and Selmak's Blending 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment, not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks are intended. Previously unrecognized characters, places and this story are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. 

Archive: Please do not archive anywhere without the author's permission. Archived at: Symbiotica 

Copyright (c) 2006 SeaChanter 

Author's Note: Dedicated to my granddaughter, as is all I do. My Love to Tels for her beta'ing and making sure I stay in Tok'ra track. And to Lauren and Hannah.

* * *

For a change, everything was quiet around the SGC. There were four teams off-world, but each mission was going well.

General Hammond was in his office, catching up on the work he sometimes didn't have to the time to do.

SG-1 was on base; each involved with their own work. Daniel was working on translations. Sam was working on her Naquadah generator, a task she kept going back to trying to make it more efficient. Teal'c was in the gym, training with some of the newer recruits and Jack was wandering the halls, bored as usual, trying to decide which of his Scientists he would bother this time around.

Suddenly the klaxons began to sound and those wonderful words 'Unscheduled off-world activation' joined the sound.

All four members of the SGC's top team began to run toward the control room. General Hammond had just instructed the Sergeant to close the Iris as SG-1 got there.

After watching the big metal iris close, they waited to see if one of the off-world teams was going to send in their IDC or if this was perhaps one of their allies.

Then they all saw one of the Nox walk through the closed Iris. It was Lya, with her gentle look and smile.

General Hammond told the gate room teams to stand down and he and SG-1 descended the stairs to the Gate Room.

"Lya, welcome to the SGC", General said with a smile. "To what do we own the honor of your visit?'

Lya bowed to each member of SG-1, as well as General Hammond. "I actually bring an invitation from the Tok'ra to the SGC."

She turned to Captain Carter, bowed again and told the Captain, "There is to be a celebration to honor the Blending of your father, Jacob and the Tok'ra Selmak. Since the Tok'ra do not have a way to contact you directly, other than the box you gave them, I offered to bring the invitation myself. Captain, you and anyone else from the SGC who wishes to come are, of course, invited. You are all welcome to accompany me this evening.

"General Hammond, I bring this note with the Gate coordinates we will be going to, so your people will not be out of touch." Lya continued, handing Hammond the note. He thanked her and seemed to relax a bit more about the invitation.

Sam turned to General Hammond, with a big smile on her face and asked permission to accompany Lya to the Tok'ra base for the celebration.

Knowing he would not say no, the General turned to SG-1. "What about the rest of you? Would you like to go?'

Jack looked at Daniel, Teal'c and then at Sam, cleared his throat and responded; 'Well, General, I think it'd be real swell for all of us to go. Ya know ... a chance to further good relations with the Tok'ra."

Sam gave him a look, mirrored by Teal'c and Daniel, which seemed to say 'Yeah, right'.

General Hammond turned to Lya, invited her to his office. "Can I get you anything while you wait for SG-1 to get ready?"

Lya smiled and told the General; "Thank you, perhaps some water will do nicely"

General Hammond smiled at Lya and escorted her out of the Gate Room and up to his office.

Jack turned to his team, clapped and rubbed his hands together and told them; "Well, campers, let's not forget those BDU jackets. From what I can remember, those tunnels can be a bit cold."

He then turned toward the door, looking over his shoulder. He noticed the slightly suspicious looks on his team's faces and gestured; "Come on, we don't want to keep the lady waiting, or those Tok'ra. Who'd have thunk they knew how to party."

Three hours later, after their pre-mission physicals, SG-1 was ready to go. They all trooped into the General's office to collect Lya.

Jack's first words were; "Sir, hope you don't mind we raided the commissary a bit. Didn't think going without something to bring to the party was such a great idea. We found a nice big chocolate cake, and enough blue jello to feed everyone. Blue matching the Tok'ra tunnels after all. Carter even threw in a bottle of wine she forgot to take home."

Carter just rolled her eyes and told Jack, "Sir, it's not the color matching. I just think the flavor is the best." She sighed, as if this was not the first go around about the blue jello.

General Hammond tried his best not to smile at his Colonel and his Captain. "Fine with me, Colonel. Have a good time."

Lya looked at them and said, 'I am surprised you are taking your weapons. This is a peaceful gathering."

She gave Jack an odd look, but seemed to accept Jack's explanation about it being just procedure.

Going into the Control Room, Lya gave the Tech the address to dial.

General Hammond smiled at the petite woman and thanked her, again, for the address. He was well aware she did not have to give them the coordinates, being able to activate the Gate without showing the destination.

When the five of them got to the other side, Martouf was there, to greet them. "Welcome, SG-1, it is a pleasure to see you all here. Lya, I give you my thanks for delivering our invitation and accompanying SG-1 here."

Lya smiled at Martouf and turned to SG-1. "Now that you are safely here, I must go. Sadly I have other responsibilities that will keep me from joining you today" She bowed and smiled, again, and proceeded to bring up her wormhole and step through the Gate before anyone could thank her or say goodbye.

Martouf turned to SG-1, again, smiled and said, "It is a pleasure to see you again, Samantha, and the rest of your team. I know your father will be pleased you are here."

Jack cleared his throat, looked at Martouf and before anyone else could say anything he said; "Well, Marty, isn't it? We're here to help Jacob celebrate and I'm sure the four of us will have a good time, together; because after all, with Jacob and Selmak being buddies, that makes us family pretty much."

Sam turned, glared at Jack but before she could say anything, Martouf smiled and said to Jack, "I understand that you may have forgotten my name what with all the excitement the last time we met, therefore I will be delighted to reintroduce myself. I am Martouf, and Lantash is my Symbiote."

He moved closer to Sam, and gestured for them to follow him. 'Jacob will most likely be waiting for you, Samantha, by the rings when we get to the Tunnels. I am sure he will be pleased the rest of SG-1 was able to also join us today."

Jack stayed in the back and Sam could hear him muttering something about 'snakes.' She dropped back to Jack's side and hissed, "If you do anything to put a damper on my Dad's party, you will find yourself snake bait on the next desert planet we wind up on."

Jack tisked, "Carter, I'm sure you didn't mean that as a threat to your superior officer."

"No, Sir that was not a threat." She then walked back to Martouf and joined him for the rest of the distance to the Rings. 'It's a promise;' she thought to herself.

Jack smiled to himself as they reached the rings and decided he had reminded Carter where her loyalties lay.

When they ringed down into the Tunnels, Sam's father was there waiting for them. He broke out into the biggest smile his daughter had seen on his face in years. He had a glass in his hand and Sam thought he'd been celebrating for some time by now. She gave him a big smile, hugged him and asked how Selmak was.

"Sel's great, in fact more than great. This has GOT to be the best thing to happen to me in 20 years. Sammy, I feel wonderful and getting to know Sel these past few weeks has been great!" Jacob seemed to be almost bouncing around with happiness.

He turned to the rest of SG-1 and said, 'It's great you were all able to come with my Sammy. I appreciate it and I know Selmak does, too." He looked at the packages SG-1 was carrying and asked what was in them.

Jack answered, "Well, a nice big chocolate cake, and Carter's ever favorite blue jello." He had a big smile and seemed to be less tense than he had been up to now. Sam was hoping he stayed that way, and just relax and enjoyed everything.

Sam noticed Martouf was now standing with three other Tok'ra at the back of the room. Jacob turned to the group and then said to Sam, "Let me introduce you to the youngsters over here. They can help carry what you brought to the commissary."

Leading Sam over to the four men, with Jack, Daniel and Teal'c right behind them, Jacob introduced the others as Malek, Korra and Aldwin.

Malek bowed his head with a solemn look and welcomed them. Korra and Aldwin each smiled and said they were pleased to make everyone's acquaintance. Daniel immediately smiled back and said he was glad to get the chance to meet all of them.

Aldwin reached over to get one of the food packages and he and Korra took all them of them. Daniel offered to help them take everything to the party area.

Martouf took a few himself, looked over at Sam and said, "I will see you at the celebration in a few minutes." Jack didn't make a sound, only smiled at everyone.

Sam was still a bit suspicious of her Colonel's reactions, but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. He WAS capable of being very charming when he wanted to be.

She, Jack and Teal'c followed Jacob to the celebration room with Jacob almost bubbling over with joy.

The chamber where the celebration was taking place had chairs and tiered and padded benches against the walls. Sam was sitting on the bottom tier, watching the fun, when Martouf came over to her, holding two bottles in his hand. He leaned down and gave her one.

"Samantha, you might enjoy this concoction, as Jacob called it. It has no alcohol but it is a wonderful drink for relaxing and celebrating. It comes from one of our trading planets, far out of the Stargate system. The people from that planet call it 'Blurrie'."

Martouf then sat on the floor, with one arm leaning next to Sam, facing her, and stretched his long body on the floor, with one leg drawn up. He rested his other arm on his leg, looking relaxed, and a sight Sam had yet to really see.

He looked over and up, smiled, and said, "There's going to be some singing soon, which I hope you will enjoy. Dryan and Celica are a mated couple, Host and Symbiote. They have an interesting story.

"They sought refuge with us, as do many people, when their planet was attacked by the Goa'uld and mostly wiped out. They were a mated couple to begin with.

"After being with us for a few years, two of our Hosts, who were mated, as were their Symbiotes, were close to death. The six of them had become friends; the decision was made Dryan and Celica would become the Hosts when it was time. And they did. They also have two of the most wonderful singing voices. They have a special song they sing at any Blending Celebration they can be at."

Sam thanked him, telling him she was looking forward to the music. She glanced around the room and saw that her team all seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Teal'c was sitting with Garshaw and Malek. They appeared to be having a serious conversation but by now Sam was at the point she could at least read some of his body language, if not his facial expressions. He seemed to be in a relaxed state, another person she usually didn't see that way.

She leaned over to Martouf and said, "Malek seems to be quite serious. I haven't even see him smile yet", as she smiled at Martouf.

"You will not see him smile often", Martouf answered. "He is the head of one of our other Tok'ra bases and since it is one of our bigger bases, he has a lot of responsibilities and takes them very seriously.

"Ah, Samantha, I think Daniel is getting to know Aldwin and Korra right now." Martouf said with a smile and a gesture toward where Daniel was standing and talking to the two Tok'ra men.

Sam looked over just in time to see Korra refill Daniel's mug from a big pitcher. "Martouf, I hope that is some of the same blurrie you gave me."

Martouf glanced over again, and told Sam, "I believe they are all drinking what would be called beer by your people"

Sam groaned, saying, "Daniel can't hold his beer well." Noticing Martouf give her a puzzled look, she explained, "That means he gets drunk very quickly and has been known to fall over his own feet when he does."

Martouf laughed, and said, "I think he is having too good a time at the moment for that to bother him. I am sure Korra and Aldwin will be careful. Maybe" Martouf gave Sam a grin which could only be called 'impish,'

Sam giggled at that and looked for her Colonel. And found him, sitting with his arms around two very beautiful Tok'ra women. All three were laughing and he was whispering to one and then the other.

She took one look and squashed down the temptation to get up, go over there and suggest he didn't take any cake from them, even the cake they had brought with them. Sam grinned, and decided to let him be. This was her father's celebration and she decided she was going to celebrate with him, and besides she was enjoying sitting with Martouf too much to move.

Sam didn't even realize she had moved one of her arms so she and Martouf were holding hands, fingers entwined. He leaned over and gave her hand a soft kiss. She looked down, and blushed, but didn't remove her hand from his.

Neither realized Jacob was watching them. 'Sel, do I go over and hit Martouf, or do I just let them be?'

Selmak answered, 'He's a good man. As is Lantash. Even with their loss still fresh, there is no way they will do anything to hurt your daughter, or take advantage of her. Martouf is a very caring person, but one who would do nothing to compromise his morals or Samantha's. Let them be. If they eventually find their way to each other then it will happen in a way which will be a bond, and one you will be happy with.'

Jacob turned away from his daughter and Martouf and decided to let Selmak be his guide. He had a good feeling about the two of them. He saw Dryan and Celica arrive and knew Selmak wanted to thank them for coming. She had been excited when word had come in they would be at the Blending Celebration, but she refused to tell him why, other than it would be for something special.

Sam noticed some of the Tok'ra were getting instruments which had been sitting in a corner. She looked at Martouf and asked him if this was part of what he was telling her earlier about Dryan and Celica.

Before he could answer Korra walked over to them, with two more bottles of blurrie; Daniel following in his wake. Sam could tell right away Daniel was on his way to being quite drunk. She smiled, again, and decided to let him have his fun and not nag him. She was feeling too contented to do anything to disturb that.

Martouf reached up and took the two bottles from Korra, thanked him and handed one to Sam. Before they could stop him, Daniel plopped down on the floor right in front of Sam, next to Martouf. Sam reached down and pushed his glasses back on straight. Daniel looked up and with a bit of an unfocused smile, thanking Sam.

Sam and Martouf looked at each other, both still smiling and bent over a bit to hear Daniel.

Daniel began his explanation of the instruments by pointing out the wooden flute-like instrument. "That's a variation of what is called the penny whistle or even tin whistle on Earth.

"The whistle is a simple six-holed woodwind instrument. The Irish words for the instrument are feadóg or feadóg stáin; feadóga stáin is the plural. It can be described as an end blown fipple flute, putting it in the same category as the recorder, Native American flutes, and many other woodwind instruments found in traditional music.

"Players of the feadan are mentioned in the description of the King of Ireland's court found in the Brehon Laws dating from the 3rd century A.D. They probably go way further back than that."

Daniel looked up at Sam again and said, "That's just the flute, do you see all the different sort of drums? Some come from Irish or other Celtic traditions. Some are from Middle Eastern culture, some African…. This is all fascinating. We barely get to see these sorts of instruments anymore." Daniel then peered over at Martouf. "Your Hosts must come from some of those cultures."

Sam leaned down, and kissed Daniel on the head. "As much as I love your explanations, I really just want to enjoy the music, OK?"

Korra leaned down, and took hold of Daniel's arm. "Come, my friend, I think I see another pitcher of beer we need to investigate with Aldwin."

He pulled Daniel to his feet, catching him when he almost stumbled. He looked at Sam and Martouf. "I think I can keep him happy for the rest of the Celebration."

With that, and a big smile, he took Daniel back to where Aldwin was sitting.

Sam looked at Martouf and giggled. "I don't think I need anymore of this blurrie after seeing Daniel. I think he's blurrie enough for all of us." She burst out laughing.

"We get so few chances to enjoy, Samantha, to celebrate our lives and our luck to share those lives with our Symbiotes. This is something that does not happen often enough. We go into the fire whenever we are sent on an infiltration mission. We sustain each other and we are never alone."

Sam had no idea what to say. She leaned over and put her head on Martouf's shoulder. The two of them sat like that, saying nothing to each other, just listening to the music, and watching while some of the Tok'ra danced; some line dances, some square dance style; some for partners. Sam marveled at the stately dignity Garshaw and Teal'c showed in their dancing together.

Finally, everyone sat down and a hush fell over the room. Dryan and Celica stood up, holding hands, not moving from where they had been sitting. They looked at each other. The love they shared evident to everyone in the room.

Sam watched as even Jack fell still and watched, with a look almost of awe on his face. A look Sam had never really seen on him.

Martouf gently whispered to Sam; "This is what I had told you earlier. Just listen."

Sam closed her eyes, as the music started. The sounds of the flutes, the drums and a quiet stringed instrument began and wove themselves into magical threads.

Then, Dryan and Celica began to sing; their voices perfectly matched. The words joined the instruments. Their voices twining around each other and filling the space they were in, taking in everyone in the room.

"When there is darkness falling down,  
I must travel toward the light  
Whenever fears and doubts abound  
There is hope in the darkest night  
We are never alone; We are cradled in hope

All I need is the warmth of your fire  
To keep me from the cold  
All I need is your gentle touch,  
When I feel all alone

When I am feeling insecure  
I go where I know is strength  
When I feel fragile and unsure  
I must persevere at length

All I need is your gentle touch  
When I feel all alone  
There are better days  
I know there is strength…..  
From the cold, from the cold

There are better days I know,  
There is strength when I am low  
All I need is the warmth of your fire  
To save me from the cold

All I need is the warmth of your fire  
To keep me from the cold  
All I need is your gentle touch  
When I feel all alone

There are better days I know,  
There is strength when I am low  
All I need is the warmth of your fire  
To save me from the cold

From the cold."

In the total silence, which followed the song, Sam opened her eyes and looked into Martouf's eyes. She saw warmth and gentleness in them. She saw the strength she had not really taken the time to see when they had first met.

Martouf leaned over and stroked Sam's hair. All he said was, 'We are cradled in hope."

FIN

Authors Note:  
The information on the wooden flutes/whistles was taken from Wikipedia, probably the best online encyclopedia available. http/en. My respects to Anne McCaffery for borrowing one thing from her writings.  
The song I borrowed is sung by the Scottish-American group Smithfield Fair, from their album 'Winds of Time.' Stevenson Productions (SP121873) - January 2004  
It is named 'In Your Fire.' It is borrowed with the utmost respect.  
The description of the singers was taken from real life.


End file.
